A Little Miracle
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Haruhi wants, so Itsuki gives. Itsuki X Haruhi ... fluff? O.o


The stage, the lights, the faces, the reverberating thrum of the guitar resonating in her stomach – all of it was a thrill. She'd never expected when she agreed to do it that she'd like it as much as she did. It had been an act of charity, of kindness because she understood the desire of those girls and had wanted to help but now ... she found herself craving it like – like she _belonged_ up there.

Of course, this was completely ridiculous. She didn't belong on stage, in front of all those people and singing her heart out. That was for musicians, not girls who wanted to meet aliens, time travelers, ESPers or anything of the like.

But still ... she couldn't stop herself from wanting it.

A sound caught her attention and she quickly looked up only to find Itsuki (dressed in what looked to be a Robin Hood costume) poking his ever smiling face into the room. She calmed slightly, seeing it wasn't anyone she had to pull it together for because, really, that smile of his said that he was pulled together enough for the both of them.

"Hey, Koizumi," she all but grumbled, allowing her chin to rest on her knees as she pouted. Unbeknown to her (and dully noted by Itsuki) it was a very cute pout.

"Hello, Ms. Suzumiya," he returned the greeting just like she'd known he would because Itsuki was the type of guy who you could set your watch to and she found this to be somewhat comforting. "and might I say that your performance was amazing, as would be expected of you."

This brought a confused look to her face. "What do you mean?"

He tilted his head to one side, the tips of his brunette hair coming to rest on his shoulder momentarily. "Well, you seem to be very good at whatever you try to do, even without previous attempts. For example, your detective work on that island was very good, not to mention quite on the mark and from what Kyon told me, your talents don't seem to stop anywhere."

Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes. Stupid Kyon, didn't even come by to congratulate her _or_ tell her how bad her performance had been ... "It has nothing to do with that. What's amazing was Yuki. I'm still amazed that she could play all that after only looking at the music sheet once."

There was a moments pause, Haruhi silent for her almost brooding and Itsuki for his contemplating about what to say to that.

Finally, he spoke again. "I don't think Ms. Nagato's very amazing, not in comparison to you anyway," Sparkling eyes rose to meet his and he found himself close to regretting what he'd said. While it was true, it possibly hadn't been the best course of action to take with a God. Or at least, _this_ god.

It seemed like an eternity when, at last, she looked away and he felt that the weight of the world was being lifted from him and directed somewhere else. He couldn't help but sigh gently.

"What makes you think I'm so great?" grumbled Haruhi, not blushing but not quite upset either. She was somewhere between – on the fence perhaps?

Itsuki couldn't help but laugh. "A lot of things make me think so, Ms. Suzumiya."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure all will become clear eventually," was his cryptic response that was so un-Itsuki like that Haruhi couldn't stop herself from looking up at him. She eyed him critically. Maybe a shape shifter had taken his place ...? But before she could interrogate him, he continued talking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be getting back to the play or I might get into a bit of trouble. I had just wanted to congratulate you on your performance,"

_More then what Kyon was doing. _

"and say that you've done the SOS Brigade proud." _Because that's what you want to hear. _

"and that I think that, in the end, you should follow your desires and do what you like. No matter what – as long as it makes you happy, Ms. Suzumiya."

With that and a final smile, he was gone.

Once again alone, Haruhi hugged her legs tighter to her chest, feeling like a tiny ball on the cold metallic chair. He'd told her everything she'd secretly wanted to be told and without needing to be prompted. Kyon would have just left it ... wouldn't he?

Maybe Itsuki was more important to her then she'd thought.

Or had wanted to admit.

(XxXxX)

The next day, when Itsuki got to school, he found a small bag of assorted cookies left indiscreetly inside his shoe locker, the small note attached to it indicating it was from Haruhi. It didn't have any sappy love note or a request to meet anywhere even the slightest bit romantic – it was just a blank white card with the words _'From: Haruhi'_ written on it.

And, coincidentally, the cookies were delicious.

Later, when he thanked her, he was almost positive that the tiniest hints of pink were sprinkled on her cheeks when she carelessly told him to forget about it, and then she off to strip Mikuru and get her in her newest costume; a police woman. Itsuki had promptly left the room, for privacies sake and that of Mikuru's, and he'd met Kyon out in the hall.

"Is Ms. Asahina not wearing the maid outfit today?" he'd asked speculatively, brow cocking in a manner that indicated he already had suspicions as to what was going on in there.

Itsuki shook his head gently, smile not fading in the slightest. "Ms. Suzumiya seems to have obtained a new outfit for her to wear and I suspect another photo shoot will be in order."

Kyon nodded. Then, what the other male was holding caught his attention and he couldn't help but eye it curiously. "What's that?"

He usually wasn't one for lying but he figured now was as good a time as any to give it a try (for Haruhi, if not himself) so he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. "I made it in my Economics class today. Would you like one?" Politely he offered the small bag towards Kyon who nodded – with a bit of hesitancy – and reached out to take one.

"Thanks,"

"No, thank _you_ Kyon."

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay! My first Haruhi Suzumiya fic is complete! Woot! (throws a party) (but not really) I love Itsuki and for some reason in my mind, I see him as being truly evil inside – or at the very least rather devious in nature. I mean, he implied that how he acts is for Haruhi and not his actual personality and at one point (when he's eying Kyon's mole no doubt) he looks honestly devious. No joke. So, I hope I somehow managed to convey that in the last part and if I didn't then ... I fail at life then. O.o

I'm not a big fan of Itsuki X Haruhi, or Itsuki X Kyon --- or Itsuki X anyone for that matter. No one seems ... worthy of him, I guess. But, either way, I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think and constructive criticism will be met with open arms. 8D

Also, did anyone catch the 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' line thrown in there? I couldn't help myself. XD


End file.
